The king's grim
by Meng xu
Summary: Once every 500 years creatures from the nightosphere go threw a blood lust hunger even the king himself can't escape, as fionna tries to help her friend out little does she know there's something bigger to marshall's hunger
1. into the night

**_It was a stormy night in the land of Aaa_**

**_unlike everyone else fionna couldn't sleep due to the sound of thunder also the loneliness of not having her sister cake_**

**_Even though she was the one that told her sister it will be alright for her to spend the night at lord m's fionna didn't realise she would be this lonely_**

Fionna's pov

"Get it together fionna you've been home alone plenty of times" as i tried giving myself a pep talk a loud thunder broke out causing the window to fly open

"aah" i screamed falling out of bed, running to the window to close it i felt cold hands wrap around my waist sending chills down my spine

"Don't move" a dark voice whispered in my ear knowing who it was i tried turning around but his hands grew tighter around my waist

"I said don't move" he hissed

Rolling my eyes i some how manged to push him off and when i turned around i was able to see his face more clearly

His eyes were pure black with flecks of red and he had long black claws, he was not the marshall i knew there was something off about him

"I'm not in the mood to play your games marsh" marshall's eyes locked with mine before i could even react he grabbed me by my wrists and throw me onto the bed then climbing on me pining my hands above my head

"mars..."

"Quiet bunny" at this point my heart was racing marshall lowered his head so his lips were inches away from my neck

"Just stay still bunny" his lips made contact with my neck

"Only a little pain" i was trying to get out of his death grip but his body was onto of mine making it impossible to move

I could feel his fangs brush against my neck but all of sudden marshall pushed himself off of me

It was like marshall was at war with himself, before i could say anything he opened up my window and flew out of it like nothing happened

"what the hell" was all i could say

I wanted to go after him but i was to tired but **I **will go over his house tomorrow for answers


	2. Breaking point

After last night's events i decided to get a head start today so i can go to marshall's house for answers

Cake still hasn't came home yet so this gives me the perfect opportunity to leave so i grabbed my things and jumped into the shower

Using my favorite lavender body wash i scrubed my body clean then picking up the vanilla scented shampoo gumball made for me i start to lather it up in my long hair

While rinsing off my body i start huming the tone to bad little boy, the thing is after thinking it over marsh did say something about him **_"changing" _**for the next few days man i wish i payed more attention to what he said

Once i rinsed off i got out the shower drying off my body and headed to my room to slip on some clothes

I slipped on one of my baby blue shirts with blue jeans and a pair of vans marsh gave me, i stopped wearing my bunny hat last year so cake turned it into a headband for my new look so after brushing out my golden locks i threw my hair into a ponytail with my bunny headband

Grabbing my green backpack i made my way to marshall's house as i was walking to his house you could see dead animals **_"everywhere"_**

Picking up my pace i ran to his house for answers

Finally making it to his cave there were more dead animals and blood covering the walls of the cave

Maneuvering around the dead animals i knocked on his door

"marsh it's me fionna open the door" after knocking a few more times i finally heard his voice

**_"GO AWAY" _**there was so much venom in his voice that i wasn't even sure if it was marshall

I wanted to see if his door was unlocked before i left and when i turned the knob the door opened

"Marsh i'm coming in" stepping into the house you could see nothing begin that it was so dark after looking around the room i good see a figure near the kitchen

"Marsh..." stepping farther into the kitchen there was a small trail of blood

As i was in the kitchen marshall was floating with blood dripping from his hands

**_"I said go away" _**falling to his knees i ran over to him, once i was on the ground with him i lifted up his face to see his eyes changing from red to black

He had this black stuff around his mouth that looked like tar but smelled like blood

"i..i ne..ed y..ou to g.o" i felt a sharp pain in my arms and when i looked down i saw his claws digging into me

"marsh i..i want to help you but your hurting me" it was like marshall was turning into a monster and the monster was winning his eyes were pure black with no emotion in them

**_"You should have left when you had the chance little rabbit" _**he gave me a wicked grin showing me his teeth that were covered in blood

And at this point the monster had taken over


	3. The wolf's prey

**_WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES_**

I woke up with a pounding headache and little memorie of last night as i tried to get up a sharp pain shot throw my lower stomach holding myself in pain i could see there were small drops of blood between my legs covering my mouth to stop myself from screaming last nights events were slowly coming to me

My whole body ached in pain as i looked my body over i saw two long cuts that were some what healed on both of my arms, i also had bite marks and hickies all over me

"hmm" when i looked to my left i saw a sleeping marshall lee

I honestly didn't know what to do so i forced myself out of **_his_** bed and wrapped a sheet around my body flinching when the silk hit my wounds

Turning on his bathroom light i could finally get a full view of myself and to be honest i looked like hell my hair was everywhere covered in sweat and

I had hickies covering my chest and neck but the most disturbing thing was the hand print around my neck and the bite mark on the side of it

At this point **_I _**needed to know what happened last night

**_LAST NIGHT_**

**_"_****_Are scared little rabbit_****_"_** he circled me like i was his prey

**_"You don't know how hard it was for marshall to hold me back" _**his laughter filled the air as **_"marshall" _**circled me i knew i wasn't getting out of this one easy

Before i knew it he grabbed me by my throat and slammed me into the wall

"Oof" the wind was knocked right out of me making it hard to breathe

**_"Oh your bleeding bunny here let me help you with that" _**his hands wrapped around my wrist wripping the fabric off my arms

He ran his forked tougue along my arm healing the wound he caused he than repeated this on my other arm

**_"We're going to have some fun tooo night" _**as he said this **_"marshall" _**licked the side of my neck

**_"hmm so good"_** he put his hand on my waist digging his claws into my side drawing blood i knew what was coming so i shut my eyes waiting for this nightmare to end

He forcefully sank his fangs into my neck sending pain through out my body but that was soon replaced with pleasure

I felt so dizzy, it was like i was floating on a cloud with feeling of need i don't know how to describe it but i just needed something no i needed **_marshall_** he took over my thought's and body

My body became really hot and when marshall pulled away from my neck he had the biggest smirk on his face

"mars..."

**_"Quiet bunny I'll help you don't worry" _**nodding my head he picked my up and i wrapped my legs around his waist he then floated us up to his room

Throwing me onto his bed he climbed on top of me forcing his lips on mine

There was so much hunger and lust in this kiss that i couldn't help but kiss back

Ripping the rest of my shirt off he trailed rough kissses down my neck until he reached the valley of my breast ripping my bra into two pieces my breast bounced out

I don't know why i felt so comfortable around him but i wanted him inside me so bad

Licking his lips he attacked my right breast while playing with my left nipple

"Ahhh" arching my back i gave him more access to my chest, once he was tired of playing with my breast his lips went lower leaving hot kisses on me

Yanking my jeans off and ripping my panties into pieces he slide off his clothes and was left in only his boxers

I was starting to get tired so i guess he noticed so he sank his fangs into my wrist sending another wave of pleasure over me

"M..marsh"

My body was so hot and heavy that i barely felt anything, before i knew it marshall slammed his cock inside of me

"A..ahh MARSHALL" having him inside of me felt so good that i couldn't even feel any pain

Pumping in and of me multiple times sent another wave of pleasure after the other that i was close to my climax

Wrapping his hand around my throat he picked up his pace

"Aah.h don'..t stop"

**_"Say my name" _**he growled gripping his hand around my throat harder

"MARSHALL" once we both cam he layed down be side me

**_"Sleep" _**he commanded and i soon was drifting off

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

what the hell came over me last night

Looking over my bruised bite mark i knew it had something to do with it because there's no way in **_hell _**i would have enjoyed last night let alone agree to it


	4. Answers

As i entered marshall's room i could see that he was awake sitting up rubbing his temple which i'm guessing is from the pain from last night

"Uhh what the fuck happened last night" marsh said getting out bed putting on some jeans

"Well for starters you bit me then fucked me but nothing to bad" i said with sarcasm in my voice when marsh turned over to look at me he had the look of horror on his face

"F..fi you shouldn't be here" if i knew that i wouldn't be here now would i

"Look i wouldn't have came over here last night if you wouldn't have been in my room the night before, and all i wanted to know what happened to you i wasn't planning on you know..." blushing at that last statement

"Fi sorry won't even cover how bad i feel and one day i will explain to you what happened but for now i need you to leave" sadness feel over me then angry took over

"I am not leaving without you explaining to me what is going on with you epecially after what you did to me last night" at this point i was in rage that i could just kill him

"look fi once every 500 years creatures from the nightosphere go through a blood lust that last up to a year depending on how powerful the creature is and with me i'm just going to get worst so please i'm begging you go once everything is ok we'll talk ok" i honestly didn't know what to say so nodding my head marshall handed me a pair of his pants, shirt and with that i left

As i layed down on my bed wondering what the hell i got myself into a stinging sensation shot throw my neck that went all the way down to my wrist

Falling out of bed from the pain i couldn't help but scream from the pain but nothing came out so looking around to find away to relief the pain grabbing a small blade from my night stand

I pulled my sleeve up running the metal along my arm until blood like tar came into view then the pain went down so i continued cutting my arm until the pain went away i was left in a black puddle of blood

And at this point i couldn't help but let the tears fall.


	5. Sickness

For the past few weeks i've been going to the library to read up on the nightosphere so i can learn more about this bloodlust marshall was talking about

Ever since marsh left i have been sick and lately it's been worst and the pain is none stop until i relieve it by cutting

But every time i come here i don't find anything new and i'm just stressing myself out even more by looking for answers

"Hon' we've been here for hours let's go home" cake has been coming with me but i still haven't told her the truth about what happened with marshall so she just thinks i'm getting **sick**

Cake keeps suggesting i go see doctor prince but i already know what's wrong so i don't feel the need to go plus cake would be disappointed once she finds out the truth

Walking for long distances have been challenging since the newly add weight on my legs i don't know how i'm gaining weight when i barely eat

Besides from the nausea, weight gain i've been tired and dizzy it's like my body is craving something but i just don't know what

"Fionna honey are you alright, would you like it if i cared you the rest of the way" nodding my head i climbed onto cake resting on her like a giant pillow

Cake was saying something but i was to tired to lift my head up let alone my body and soon after darkness took over

**Darkness was everywhere it was like i was in a cave because it was cold so wrapping my** **arms around myself i walked until i started to see red lights so following it so soon after the stench of blood filled my nose**

**I had to cover my nose because the smell was so horrid it felt like i was suffocating, i forced myself down the hallway until the red light became brighter but as i continued the smell became worst by the minute**

**Walking down the hallway i stared stepping on bones but they looked to be mixed with animal and people's, what made my stomach turn in it's self was the sound of chains and screaming**

**I was finally at the end of the hallway so taking a peak around the corner i saw marshall with broken chains around his wrist and dead people everywhere i had to stop myself from screaming after seeing marshall lift some girl up in the air and biting her head off**

**This was not the marshall i once new he looked like a monster no a..a demon from hell i couldn't see marsh face due to his hair being in the way but i could see his mouth he had blood dripping down from it with pieces of guts and blood between his fangs and when my eyes traveled down his body he was shirtless with ripped jeans on**

**Blood splatters were all over his chest and my eyes went lower when i saw blood and flesh drippings from his long claws**

**At this point i needed to get out of her, after seeing what he did to that girl who knows what he'll do to m****e**

**I tried to retreat slowly but i stepped on a bone causing marshall's head to snap in my direction**

**"_I can smell you_** **_bunny" _he had so much venom in his voice that it almost didn't sound like him at first**

**_"You don't know how long i've been waiting for you" _at this point i was running and i didn't care where**

**_"Do you even know what it's like forcing myself to eat these useless shit's when all i crave is you" _his laughter filled the air and i was at a dead end**

**I could here his foot steps get louder by the second ****_"You can run little bunny but all your doing is warming up your sweet sweet blood for me" _shutting my eyes i waited for this nightmare to end**

**When i was about to open my eyes marshall grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up in the air then...i woke up**


	6. The truth part 1

I woke up screaming with cold sweat dripping down my face

"Fionna honey calm down your safe it's ok" cake said trying to comfort me but i couldn't get over what i saw i don't know if that dream was real or not running my hand threw my hair wipping the sweat from my forehead i tried to calm myself down

Looking around i realized i wasn't in my bed or at the tree house but i was in a hospital bed, i looked over at cake for answers

"Fionna honey when i was caring you home you fainted and fell off my back so i brought you to the hospital in the candy kingdom" cake said with a hint of sadness in her voice

I tried to sit up more but i was stopped by wave of pain threw my left arm, there was an IV attached to me along with bandages covering my scars

Looking over at cake i could tell she was reading my mind i'm honestly the worst sister ever

C...cake listen i..." i couldn't for some reason put the words together let alone tell cake what happened hell i still don't understand what happened

"Doctor prince took a blood sample so it should be an hour or so until we hear anything so i'll be in the cafeteria" cake left the room with my mouth hung open wanting to speak

But could you blame her instead of asking for her help and telling the truth i lied so now i'm in a hospital which could have been avoided taking deep breaths i stared up at the ceiling what will become of me with the pain and sickness

A nurse had brought me something light to eat so it'll help with the nausea, cake still hasn't came back yet but i'm not going to force her to speak to me

The door opened which to my suprise was doctor prince with cake behind him

"Ok fionna if it's ok with you may i ask a few questions" nodding my head cake came over taking a seat at the edge of the bed

"Have you been feeling down or having feelings of hopelessness" shaking my head no he continued

"Well is there a reason you chose self harm" i really didn't want to tell him but i was just to embarressed

"When i was checking you out i noticed bite marks on you so that may be a reason for cutting so have you been sick" not looking up i nodded my head feeling cakes eyes on me

"I figured" doctor prince said fixing his glasses "So taking a blood sample to see what bite you i found something else out instead" looking up a him in confusion then it hit me i had sex with marshall and we used nothing during that moment

"I don't mean to alarm you fionna but it appears to be that your ...pregnant"


	7. The truth part 2

The words echoed in my head as he said i was **pregnant**, now at home laying in bed wondering how the hell i was going to get through this

**_EARLIER_**

"Alright fionna if you will lay down for me and lift up your shirt so i can take a look at the baby" laying back and following his instructions doctor prince put some type of cold gel on my stomach then using some hand wand he moved it around until we heard the heart beat

"It seems you are about five and a half weeks pregnant so i'll print these out for you" i didn't know how i felt about the situation but i had to own up to my mistakes if i plan on having a baby

"So i had doctor ice cream write out a least for you to follow so your health can get better if you plan on keeping it so i'll leave you too so you can discuss things" i couldn't stop shaking do to the fear of raising a baby

"Fionna i want to help you but i need you to tell me the truth" cake had her paw on my leg trying to lighten up the mood so after all this mess i told her the truth and let's just say she wasn't happy at all

**_PRESENT DAY_**

I came home a few hours ago since cake dropped me off she then went back to the candy kingdom to help gumball find a way to get marshall's blood out of my system

Know that i had time to think about everything for the past few hours i'm not sure if i want to keep it besides it's not like i have a way of telling marshall

Face palming myself i felt like a fucking idiot grabbing the things i needed to create a portal the universe had other plans for me because that pain came back and it came back with a vengeance

So taking doctor prince advice i just massage where it hurts and try to sleep it off which was actually helping so closing my eyes i drifted off to sleep

**_Heat is what i felt but at the same time i felt like i was frozen in ice, opening up my eyes i saw an unfamiliar room it looked like nothing i have ever seen before_**

**_The walls were covered in black bricks with chains and hooks hanging from them looking around even more the room was lit with candles lots of candles_**

**_There were only two large doors and a bed, the bed was covered in silk sheets, pillows it reminded me off those old fashioned beds i saw in the very old books_**

**_Trying to get out of the bed i felt chains around my ankles so i moved the cover off me to see chains digging into ankles turning them purple and red from how tight they were but it was strange, i didn't feel a thing besides from feeling heavy_**

**_"So love your finally awake" looking over it was marshall and he for once he looked normal_** **_well almost besides from his eyes_**

**_"Care to explain how you keep coming down here" i've been wondering the same thing so i guess this isn't a dream_**


	8. Sin

"I..i..i" marshall grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his pitch black eyes

"It's ok love don't be afraid" i need to tell him,i need to

"Marsh i'm ..." he cut me off by forcing his lips onto mine

I felt his snake-like tongue enter my mouth then he pulled away

"Tell me bunny when was the last time you've been touched" i felt my face burn from embarrassment

He placed his cold hand on my thigh moving closer and closer to the heat between my legs

"Come on bunny don't be shy" marshall moved me onto his lap and the chain dug deeper into my ankle making me cringe in pain

"M...marshall can you take this o..off" i felt his lips attack my neck licking my bite mark

"Maybe if you tell me why your here" i pushed his chest so i could sit up and look him in the eyes

I could tell when he's lying but all i see is darkness

"I..i don't know why i'm here...i just need to tal..." marshall started placing small kisses on my neck causing my to bite my lip

All of sudden i felt pressure built up in my leg that was soon replaced with a throbbing pain

Looking over at my ankle the chain was released, no wonder i was in pain from my ankle to my foot was all red and sullen

And where the chain was is all purple with blue marks

"Don't worry it'll heal" before my eyes my ankle turned back to normal like nothing happened, i was to focused on how it healed so fast that i didn't realise that marshall was on top of me

"M..marshall i..we can't do this"

"And why is that bunny" he hissed in my ear

I started to panic, i didn't come all this way for sex i need to tell him about the baby

"Come on bunny don't be afraid i'll take **good care of you**" his voice changed

It got deeper making me feel vulnerable under his gaze plus his piercing black eyes didn't help me case

"**_T-ell me b-bunny wh-y don't y-ou want-t m-e_**" i was petrified he sounded worst than the lich

"Mar..shall s..stop"

"**_S-stop wh-at bunn-y_**"

"I..i'm PREGNANT" this heavy weight was lifted off my shoulders

Marshall crawled off my and ran his fingers through his hair i guess me telling marshall this snapped him back into reality because he started to look like himself

Before he could say anything the room started to spin and the room turned to ashes included marshall

Before i could react i was back at the treehouse dripped in cold sweat

It was night time so i guess i've been sleeping for hours, well i needed it

"So i hear your carrying my grandchild" i jumped at the sound of hanna's voice

"I think my dear we have a lot to discuss".

**_Sorry it took me so long to update i wasn't really feeling this story but now im going to try to finish it so please let me know this story is going im not to sure if peopl like this or not so leave a comment:)_**


	9. Hanna

**_Thank you _****_Ur_****_anoMetriaPrincess for the support:)_**

"W..why the hell are you here" i asked as hanna abadeer stood before me

"You don't think i wouldn't know about my sons where abouts especially around this...time"

"What do you mea..." she cut me off

"Shush save your questions for later" hanna sat down next to me pushing a few strands of hair behind my ear

"It's a good thing your carring his child, so i now have a way to control the beast inside of him" i was going to question her motives but she kept talking

"What's happening to marshall lee is happening to every other demon besides me since i have total control"

"Hanna listen i'm not sure what i can do, i can't even talk to him without marshall wanting to ha..." i felt my cheeks blush at the thought of telling his mom about us

She just chuckled darkly at me

"Just trust me dear plus once you start growing bigger it'll be harder on your human body so marshall lee will want to be in control to help you"

"B..but you never told me what's really wrong with marsh"

"It's different for every demon so it's best if marshall lee told you what's going on with him

Hanna created a portal back to the nightosphere "so trust me dear we should leave now before he choses someone else"

I was confused by her statement before she grabbed me and forced me to leave with her

We entered the nightosphere and i was speechless

There were demons...fucking everywhere like just in the middle of the room having sex

"Close your mouth dear and this is what i meant"

"**ZERO**" she commanded

Then a small red demon appeared

"Yes my queen"

"Take my future daughter to marshall lee's quarters and have her **prepared**" this woman tells me nothing, but the thought of marring marshall made me blush

* * *

I've spent the last hour being bathed and groomed for marsh

I just hope nothing affects the baby

The maids i had me dressed in nothing but a red lace bra and a red thong

I was shivering from the cold and exposure

"Miss follow me and i'll show you to the master's room" nodding i followed the small maid to a set of large doors

Taking a deep breath i walked in.


	10. Should I

it's kinda hard wanting to continue but I'm not a quiter so I'm just going to take a hiatus but for now enjoy my other story and the one coming soon:)


	11. Loving you is red

Opening up the large Victorian doors it was the same room from my dream...but different it was less cave like and more of a room fitting Marshall's style

Walking into the room the doors shut behind me making me flinch Marsh wasn't insight, looking around I walked farther into the room

The floor was so cold it gave me a burning sensation making me shiver "M-marshall" I don't know if calling out to him was a smart choice but i really wanted to get what ever this is over with

"M-marsh are y..ou here" calling his name out louder all i got was the echo of my own shaky voice

"MAR..." a icy cold hand covered my mouth forcing me to submit and i thought i was cold before now could die from frost bite

"Shush bunny i heard you the first time" removing his hand from my mouth he walked over to the bed running his hand through his hair that now needed a haircut

"Guessing that crazy mother of mine sent you" I honestly didn't know what to say to him it was either from the cold or fear preventing me from speaking

"Ugh you really shouldn't be here bunny especially now..." Marshall said hitting toward my small bump

"I-i want to help you.." pinching the bridge of his nose he motioned for me to sit next to him

But it was like my feet were frozen to the floor

"Ugh damn it fi" standing back up Marsh walked towards me picking me up bridal style

"Fi your freezing" setting me on the bed he walked over to the fire place placing logs in it to heat me up

"You should have said something I'm not human the cold doesn't affect me like you" nodding my head

I grabbed a soft blanket wrapping it around me "Marsh i want to help you but the more I'm around you the more confused i get what's..."

"Wrong with me it's ok you can say it besides you have every right to question me since i basically forced you into this mess hmmm" grabbing the wall for support

Marshall slid down the wall gripped his stomach

"Marsh..." he put his hand out stopping me from going near him

"D-don't come near me j..just don't"

"It gets harder to hold him back so p..lease just uhhh" Marsh was in a lot of pain i could tell from his face

"Please marshall let me help you" shaking his head violently i got up walking towards him

"Ahh shit hmmm f..i just **GO**" looking around the room i saw a small black table

Opening up the drawer i saw a pair of scissors, swallowing the lump in my throat i got closer to Marsh

Glob i hope my baby survive this.


	12. Sleeping with the devil

Grabbing the scissors i took a deep breath cutting a long line across my arm, soon blood started to flow and drip onto the floor

Before I could do the other arm Marsh grabbed my hand throwing the scissors across the room

**_"I-f you wanted to h-help him th..en you wouldn't be doing thi..s" _**forcing his hand around my throat he used the other to wrap around my bleeding wrist

_**"Oh bunny y..you shouldn't haveee"** _licking the wound his grip on my neck got tighter

**_"D-on't worryy i won't hurt our seed _****_" _**he let go of my throat and picked me up throwing me onto the bed

Crawling on top of me he pinned my hands above my head **_"Y-you sm..ell sooo good bu-nny"_**

"Ahhh fuck" cold fingers rubbed my core

**_"mmmm sooo w-arm" _**soon the red from my bra was sucked leaving a dark grey color

Ripping the lingerie from my body i was left exposed, this felt way different from last time

...I started to panic when Marshall's form started to change...if hell was a person this was it

"Marsh y..our scaring me" a sharp sting rushed through my cheek

**_"You should've left soooner slut" _**tears burned in my eyes I was stupid I can't help Marshall...I can barely protect myself from him

"Marshall snap out of it your..." **SMACK**

His hand was once again on my throat **_"Don't ta..lk back s-slut"_** **SMACK**

* * *

I can't remember how long this went on every time i spoke he would hurt me...all the wounds on my body i spent weeks trying to heal were now all open

"Ahhh mmmm" marsh removed his fangs from my neck making my body all hot

A burning feeling went through my legs causing a sense of want and need from Marsh but I was to scared to say something

"Ahhhh m...Marshall" it was like he was in my head because he soon buried his cock in me

**_"S-shit sooo t..ight" _**the more he pounded into me the more tired i got

It was almost impossible to keep my eyes open, the pain was taking over the pleasure "Marshall STOP pl...eas" SMACK

"Aaah it hURTS" SMACK

The pain from before came back "Aaaah FUCK it burns" SMACK SMACK

It was like some had stabbed me in the stomach wait...

"Marsh your being to rough you'll hurt the..." SMACK SMACK SMACK

Glob i wish cake was here to save me.


	13. The nightosphere

"Fi..."

"Fio..."

"onna"

"Fionna fi...wake up honeybuns you were having a nightmare" sitting up i looked around to see i was in the tree house

...Glob these nightmares are going to give me a heart attack

"You ok fi your burning up!"

"Come on let's get you into a bath to cool off"

* * *

Once cake ran a warm bath with lots of bubbles she told me once I'm done that we have to **talk**

Sinking deep into the tub to help my muscles relax the smell of grill cheese hit my nose

Looking over at my forearm I traced the cuts that were now healing "_ugh your better than this Fionna"_

...Glob I'm glad I'm home, in all honesty I don't think I can handle if something bad happened to me mentally but as long as stay away from the nightosphere I should be safe

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE FANG FACE" oh...Glob

At this point all I want to do is disappear

Ugh... finishing up my bath early I slipped on my robe and headed downstairs

Entering the living room I saw cake and Marshall in a heated argument...I really don't need this

"Cake" i said drawing their attention, both their eyes were in me

Marshall kinda looked like his self but his eyes were black

"Cake i know your looking out for me but i **need **to talk to him" Marsh kept staring my stomach making me self conscious

"Hmm I know baby cakes but you better not do anything funny fang face" nodding his head Marsh followed me upstairs

* * *

After slipping on a baby blue dress we stood in silence

"I'm... I'm not upset with you Marsh it's just a lot for me to handle at the moment and it's all just..."

"I know and I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you and...now I dragged you into my mess" he said pointing to my stomach

"I just want things back to normal but I know it'll never be the same hell I can't even look at you without being **disgusted** withmyself"

"Don't say that I should have listened to you and stayed away but it's not like this is permanent" running his hand through his long hair he took a deep breath

"Do you want to get rid of it" he questioned

Shrugging my shoulders "I don't know im...only sixteen and these past few weeks have been trying so I'm not sure how I'll handle seven more months" nodding his head he sat on the bed

"Do...do you want me to keep it"

"Uhh fi that's not up to me and honestly I'm not in the right mind space to tell you plus this is going to get worse or better for me"

"I don't understand...?"

"Lately it hasn't been that bad because i feed off you and slept with you so the demon in me is at bay...for now"

"So I was helping you control it" nodding his head I sat next to him

"This is just a confusing moment for us both but I'm going have to think and let you know what I decide"

"I'm ok with either or just tell me so I can get my shit together so I don't hurt you because I rather stay in the nightosphere all eternity then hurt you again

"Marshall you didn't hurt me besides I have dealt with worse all you did was throw me off my game a little bit"

"Fi i basically raped you, feed from you infecting you with my venom and was haunting your dreams how is that throwing you off your** game**"

Laying my head against his shoulder...it felt nice for once to see him in control again

"I need to talk to cake and most likely she will want you there" after saying that he wrapped his arm around me

* * *

**_Sorry I took so damn looong too update besides from staying home how have you all been?_****_Also should Fionna keep the baby or get rid of it, i already know what I'm choosing but let me know in the comments what you think;)_**


End file.
